Elle ne voulait pas mourir
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Dans la série des petites fics très courtes et très ship


Aurélia

Genre : 10 000 % Romance

Saison : aucune

Disclaimer : pas de sous.

Résumé : Dans la série des petites fics très ship et très courtes.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir…

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, juste anesthésier sa douleur.

Elle s'était éloignée du campement. Il l'avait laissée partir. Ils s'étaient disputés, et elle était en colère après lui, elle le trouvait borné parfois, et tellement têtu. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait ri avec ses amis, dit des stupidités. Pourtant elle était habituée ! mais venant de sa part à lui, aujourd'hui elle l'avait mal pris !

Elle l'aimait en silence et depuis si longtemps que cela parfois confinait à la douleur !

Il avait osé rire, alors que son cœur était en miettes, en souffrance de ne pouvoir l'aimer qu'en secret. Un cœur en stand by ça fait terriblement mal, parce qu'on se sait plus où aller, tout est figé, il n'y a plus de passé, de présent ni d'avenir.

Rien n'est possible, il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il veut mettre une distance entre eux, la traiter comme une amie, pour ne pas voir autre chose en elle. Il ne veut pas se rapprocher d'elle, de peur de lui faire mal, de peur de se faire du mal. Elle en est consciente , mais c'est trop dur, c'est inhumain.

Elle s'éloigne et sent son regard sur sa nuque, non, elle se retournera pas. Elle ne cèdera pas.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, juste anesthésier sa douleur.

Elle s'est retrouvée au bord de l'eau sans savoir comment.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures pour sentir le contact des grains de sable sur sa peau. Les vagues lui avaient léché les pieds. La mer l'appelait.

Elle avait fait un pas, puis un autre.

Le froid la faisait frissonner. Elle avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, puis à mi cuisses.

Personne n'avait l'air de se soucier d'elle. Ils se fichaient bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle les entendaient rire.

Le vent se leva s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Elle offrit son visage à sa caresse et continua d'avancer. Maintenant l' eau atteignait son cou et elle commença à nager lentement. Ses vêtements l'alourdissaient, elle s'en débarrassa, et nagea vigoureusement, légère et nue comme une sirène. Elle avait tout oublié, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir de laisser son corps flotter, débarrassé de toute pesanteur, et de toute douleur.

Elle perdit totalement la notion du temps, et dut s'assoupir un moment car elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans l'élément liquide, elle fit des efforts désespérés pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Elle n'y arriva pas et commença à sombrer, les membres engourdis, les bras si lourds, tellement lourds. La bouche pleine d'eau, les poumons au bord de l'explosion, elle entendait vaguement dans le lointain des cris. Quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom ? elle ne savait plus… et était sur le point de lâcher prise…

Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Non, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt, pas avant d'avoir vécu, pas avant d'être avec LUI. Elle voulait juste oublier un moment.

Il criait « Carter, » « Carter » , c'est alors qu'il vit un point dans le lointain qui s'enfonçait et refaisait surface tour à tour. Elle était en train de se noyer !

Il arracha ses vêtements et se jeta à l'eau. Le contact de l'eau glacée le suffoqua un moment et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne la voyait plus.

Oh mon dieu, elle allait mourir ! comment survivre à cela ?

Il nagea de toutes ses forces et atteignit l'endroit où elle s'était enfoncée.

Il plongea, elle n'était plus loin, déjà emportée par le courant, puis il se butta contre un corps, c'était elle, elle ne bougeait plus, il voulut l'attraper par ses vêtements et fut surpris de sentir contre sa main sa peau glacée.

Lui-même fatiguait. Les courants étaient contraires, sa respiration se faisait haletante, sifflante. Heureusement Teal'c les voyait maintenant, et vint à leur secours.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, juste anesthésier sa douleur.

Sur la plage, elle reprenait conscience, elle suffoquait, crachait l'eau avalée, les poumons en feu. Il la frottait à faire rougir sa peau. Lui-même grelottait mais ne s'en souciait guère.

Il était paniqué, avait –elle voulu mourir ? pour une petite dispute ?

Non, il savait bien au fond de lui que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur. Il avait failli la perdre ! Vivre sans elle, sans son regard sur lui, sans son sourire, ses remarques, ses explications, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était différente des autres femmes. Tout cela il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait fallu ce plongeon dans l'océan pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient éloignés, les laissant seuls sur un signe de Jack.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux devant le feu, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle tremblait toute, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, prononçant son nom comme un leitmotiv.

Elle se laissait aller contre lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine écoutant les battements de son cœur résonner en elle. Elle était bien, le soleil se levait maintenant et éclairait la mer d'une lueur rosée.

Ils étaient seuls au premier matin du monde.

-Dites moi, demanda t-il un peu plus tard, vous n'avez pas voulu…

Elle fit non de la tête et se rapprochant encore elle lui offrit ses lèvres qu'il captura avec les siennes. Ils scellèrent leur amour de ce baiser très doux, sur cette plage au milieu de nulle part !

Non, elle n 'avait pas voulu mourir, juste anesthésier sa douleur.

Elle voulait vivre. Surtout maintenant.

FIN


End file.
